Dreaming of Lust
by Love Fairy Baby
Summary: If you had the same dream for over Three Months about the same person, and then you meet them in person what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

There she is. Falling, down, down, down like a water droplet. Her hair, the brightest blue shields her face. Tiny pale hands reaching out. She's so close he can feel her breath on his fingertips. For a split second she is his, he holds her tight, head to chest, skin to skin. Her eyelashes brush against him, lips cold and skimming his body. He can feel every ounce of blood her heart pumps. Then she's taken. The monster hidden within the wind grabs his blue hair beauty in a twister pulling her away. He tries to hold on feeling his arm's being torn off inch by inch over centuries of time. She's gone. She's dancing away with the devil in the sky. Brightest blue hair shinning as she goes, twirling and twirling till she's gone. He crashes on land watching her leaves. The wind comes back to sting his cheek and thank him for the girl. His eyes shut against command, he is left laying there waiting for the girl.

He wakes with a startle. Damn dream again and again this perfect girl comes. Each time he gets closer to keeping her, she's always taken. Shaking off the sleep Gajieel stands up from the mess of his bed. His house is simple not to large. He, Natsu, and Gray share the place. Each man has their own room. Gajieel looks around at the mess it is. Food scraps rest upon the floor, papers pile in a stacks across the room, beer bottles piled up high in a pyramid. The room was nice as to how it was laid out, in fact the whole house was.

The two-story place was made of red brick. Walking up a cement path taking the stairs, one, two, three, four, you were on a wraparound porch. Two leather recliners sat to the left, an old brown couch on the right. The doors were light yellow cracked, and paint chipped after years of weathering. A broken door bell was at the right. The tune used to be jingle bells as a prank, but no one could fix it. So Gajeel smashed it. The doors held double sided glass placed the wrong way. On the right door you could see out but not in, on the left you could only see in. Walking into the place was a parlor is area. The boys used it to store anything they didn't want in their rooms. Old books, and coats piled against the walls. Along with muddy shoes and every sports thing imaginable, including a cheerleading skirt. Don't ask.

Beyond the parlor to the left in the main room. Three couches, five bean bags and seven broken chairs center around the single T.V. on the right is the office set up with a desk for each person. They go there for group studies or when ones getting a lucky and it's loud upstairs. Past the office doors down the hall way straight back is the dinning room covered in food from all regions of the world including some yet to be discovered. The left of the dinning room past the double door out back is the kitchen. The closest thing to you from this angle would be the giant fridge. Cabinets were taken out to fit, Natsus's fits, but it was worth it for all the things it can hold. To papers you leave there, to beer, to a girls bra you'll later put on as a hat. This space holds it all. Next to the fridge is two ovens one on top of the other. Never used of course. The rest of the space is whicker cabinets and a beige looking counter top. The sink and dishwasher are at the island where the bar is. The most crowded space of all. To the left and straight is the main room.

The thing separating all the rooms is the stairs, directly in the middle off the house. Going up seventeen steps to the right, down the hall, right turn is Natsus room. Hot head keeps it off limits to all but his cat Happy and Bunny girl Lucy. If you go down the same hall and to the left is Grays room. He has fans running twenty-four-seven so no one goes there.. Turning left at the stairs and going down that hall will bring you to the only door on that side, Gajeels. His room is the biggest, but that's because he found the house. Upon entering it the room consumes you. To the right against the wall next to the door a small desk next to that a mesh waste basket. Two king beds side-by-side engulf the room to the wall across the door. A book case used for nothing but storage and next to that a chest filled with thing Gajeel wants to keep. Things tied to important memories. A doorway is on the next wall over, the door resting against its frame not hung up but broken. The bathroom is there. Each room has its own, the main appeal of the house. A standing two person shower with over the head rain water faucet is, a clawfoot bathtub next to it, never used of course. Gajeel is to masculine for the tub. A small wall shield the toilet and on the wall across from it all is the sinks and mirror. Behind the rooms door is a small closet used to store the little clothes Gajeel has. He doesn't need many, he's not trying to impress people with his style, but he keeps it clean and organized at all times.

Gajieel has lived in the same town practically his whole life, sure he left every now and then to look for work, or someplace better, but he always ended up back. So he gave up on trying to leave, bought a house with his friends, got a job. Scanning his closet he grabs a shirt, black combat boots, and some jeans. After glancing over his room he heads to work. He tells himself he'll clean it later but knows it's a lie. Swinging one leg over his bike he's off.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. His skin is so soft. He's warm but rough. Like a good book you can read over and over with the ending still surprising you. That's what he reminds her of.

His face is tough with rigid features. His eyes seemed like something once filled with fire now extinguished. she hopes he can't see her blush through the hair in her face. He's here once again trying to save her. This isn't the first time they've touched but still it kindles a new feeling in her soul.

She feels a burn of energy take her back. He's trying to hold on. She wants him to. The power is too strong, and they separate. Levy wake up with a jolt. Bright blue hair sticking out all directions, doused with sweat, face is cluttered with tears.

She lost him again. Levy knows she'll see him next time she sleeps, she always does but something about this dream scared her. It felt to authentic to be another lie told by her brain. She looks at her perfectly polished room. It's just as organized as the rest of the flat

Queen bed across from the door. The left of the door a desk to the right of it a bookshelf. The shelf stretches all the way next to the bed except for a small part where the bathroom door is. On the left of the bed is a dresser/vanity. On the other wall is a hanging chair in the corner and a double door exit to the balcony. With another bookcase before connecting back to the other wall.

Each bookcase reaches the ceiling with books shoved every space they can be. Some of her least favorite ones under the bed. Crawling out of bed she goes into the bathroom and showers. Replying the dream repeatedly she can't shake the feeling it was different this time. Well it always is. Each time Levy have the dream it becomes longer but always gets torn away from the same guy.

Stepping out of the shower Levy gets dressed. She promised Lucy they'd go to Fairy Tale. Lucy's supposed to meet Natus this guy she's been seeing there. Juvia, Their other friend is coming. She's meeting well more like stalking this guy Gray there. Levy will attend for support and probably read a book there. The only problem is which one.

Spending the next hour choosing the right book she figures she's ready. Standing to leave she notices that she still has to put on real clothes not pajamas. Slipping into a pink dress that cuts off at her knees she feels pretty. Adding white heels to the soft dress she feels even better. The gentle pink dress with long sleeves that flare at the wrist. The cute little bow it ties in the back. How it gives her already small breast an extra boost.

The simple, white, open toe strappy sandal heels match the dress in a beach feelish vibe. Adding a headband of the same pink she's empowered with confidence. So much that Levy leaves the book when she tells Lucy she's ready, so they can leave. On the way out the door she waves at Juvia signaling they'll wait for her in the car. Once she climbs in the pedal is the metal. Juvia drives like a monkey can fly. Levy guess she's just excited to see Gray again. Natsu and Lucy have been going out for a while and last week Juvia and Gray meet. Juvia practically super glued herself to him. He clearly likes her but seemed scared to show it.

When arriving to the club they go straight to the front. Perks of being long time members. Levy see Elfman and smile, having been friends as long as both can remember. Levy is closer to Mirjana than Elman's' little sister Lisanna. Widening her steps as she realizes she has fallen behind the others. They go inside as the new bouncer shows up. They've never met till now.

She still can't see his face when he demands to see her ID. She's been holding it out he'd notice if he'd just look. "You can't be that ugly. Just show me your face" Levy whispers in her head. She tries to think of all the people that he reminds her of. Someone closer but who? She can't tell. Finally, he looks up. Her wallet drops to the floor as a spark of recognition ignite in her brain. It's him, in person. She reaches out and touches his chest, this seems so real. Like all the other dreams it's to much. His eyes travel over her body reading every part of me.

"I'm not an illusion."


	3. Chapter 3

She's right in front of me. She's touching me. I can feel her heart beat accelerate, but is it real? Is she here? Holy Shit. Holy Shit. Holy Shit. "I'm not an illusion."

He clears his throat a few times until she takes back her ID. She blinks a few times till she finally steps out of line. Her little blonde hair who's meeting up with Flamebrain pulls her inside. It's kinda a shame he would've like to look at her more. He knew he would meet her eventually it's just so soon. How can this be he thinks. He's never gotten close to something good happening. The closest good thing happening to him that he really needed was finding this job. It doesn't pay a whole lot, but he appreciates it. He knows he can always get a second job too since school is over for good with him. "It's just, why would I suddenly get something like her?", He wonders he can't help but think something bad is goanna happen and it sure as hell better not be to her.

-Gajeel's Point of View-

I'm such a freak already being protective. What am I supposed to say "Hi, I dream about you and I can guess that you dream of me to. Don't talk to any other guys and always tell me what you're thinking so I can keep you safe and happy. Hey while we're at it mind telling me your name?" Shit that's not gonna work. Might as well say "Hi I'm crazy also you're beautiful."

No, no, no, no, no! This has to be perfect. I have to get her to notice me in reality not just this dream. I could ask Flamebrain if he'll talk to Bunny girl for me about her. Damn. That won't work. I wouldn't get any information, but I'd also get shit from him and his cat. Stupid cat always judging me with his looks. Well I have thumbs so take that you blue fur ball freak. God. I just have to wait here for her. When will she come back out? I just wanna see her again. I shake my head. No, I have to do my job I can't just rush in. Three hours then it's time to switch I can do this.

Two hours…

One hour...

Now! As soon as Max comes into my view I'm off. Bursting into the club I search for her blue hair. Brown, brown, blonde, pink, green, black, black, blue! I can feel people irritated with me as I shove them all to the sides out of my direct path. They can deal with it. I bet they don't have dreams about the most marvelous person ever, finally get to meet them in real life only to have them leave you again. There she is! I reach out my hand and smile as it connects to her skin. Wait no. This isn't her. This isn't my girl.

"Gajeel-chan!" Oh, it's just Juvia. I don't mind asking her. We both came from the rotten part of town to here. "It's been a while since you've spoken to Juvia."

I scratch my head as I think of a response. "Yeah Juvia, it's been a while hasn't it. Well I'm looking for someone she also has blue hair only it's shorter. Actually, everything about her is shorter compared to you. Have you seen her around?" Please say yes. I need you to say yes. I can see her thinking. Think faster god damnit! She finally lifts her head back up. "Sorry Gajeel-chan, Juvia has not seen her. Oh where's precious Gray-sama I hope he hasn't mistake her for me. Gray-Sama! I hope you find her. Gray-sama!"

Shit of course she hasn't seen her. Where to look now? I could stand around the hall that leads towards the bathrooms to see if she'll come out of there. No that's creepy. I can try to look for her blue hair again. Now that I think of it I doubt I'll be able to see her with all these people and her shortness. Damn it Gajeel what's wrong with you? Why are you obsessing over a girl you just meet? She could be crazy. Or perfect for you. She could be a horrible person. No, there's no way that's true. She could find you scary. Damn, she probably does already. But that doesn't mean you can't change her mind.

As I make my way to the bar I feel like I have a little devil and little angel sitting on both my shoulders. It feels like they're tearing my brain apart trying to see if I'll look for her or give up. This is the first girl I've been interested in I can't ignore that. She's the first girl I've strived to touch. She's probably felt that way about a million other guys. She's gorgeous and I'm just this.

I sit at the bar calling to Mira for a beer. A moment later I get a milkshake. "Hey what's this I'm not a pansy where's the good stuff." She turns and looks at me. "Oh dear. I meant to give that to Levy. Sorry Gajeel. We've been packet tonight here's your beer. And watch your language." She huffs at me as she walks away. "Wait who the hell is Levy?" From behind me comes a small squeak. "Um, I'm the hell is Levy. I mean I'm Levy. Sorry to disturb you but you have my milkshake." I turn to face her as she squeaks again.

It's her. She isn't looking at me, instead she seems locked in an apology bow. I try to form words, but only small noises come out. "uuuh." She looks up to see me. Taken aback she bumps into a tall blonde muscular man.

"Hey, watch where you're going nerd. Don't make me burn your books to a crisp."

"Sorry Laxus", she calls after him. I stand not gonna let that slid. "Hey! How about you turn around and show some respect it clearly was an accident even an idiot like me can see that. So why don't you apologize for being a pain in my ass?!" He stops and turns. With a slight movement he's in front of me. "How about you mind your business, or I throw you in a bath with some toasters."

Geihee. "I'd like to see you try, Sparky." I feel a little hand on my chest trying to push me back. I look down and see the girl, Levy. "You too stop. Laxus was just joking but hey man you could lighten up a bit. I didn't hurt you so don't hurt my books." He grunts and turns to leave.

"You can't pick a fight with him. He's the owner's grandson and will kill you. But if he does give you trouble just tell Mira she'll straighten him up. She's the only one who can scare him." She smiles with full teeth, eyes squinting shut. I can feel myself blush. Her hand still on my chest I take it and put it on the counter. She looks at me in surprise then realizes what just happened and blushes herself. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it won't happen again. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to I promise."

I grab her around her waist and sit her in the chair next to mine as I sit. Pushing over her milkshake I try not to look at her. Was that to forceful? I hope not I really don't wanna scare her. She's like a little fairy, makes sense why she's a member here. I feel her shift nervously. "You can leave if you want, I'm not gonna make you stay." She looks at me with shock in her eyes. "It's just that I'm not used to sitting with people here. Kinda weird don't you think." She blushes and turns.

"Then let's go." I stand up pay for both our drinks and wait on her. Where is all this confidence coming from? I was sure as hell that I would be to nervous to udder a word. "Go where?" she tilts her head to the side, eyes wide, lips slightly parted.

"I don't care. Maybe somewhere that makes you comfortable. I'm not gonna try anything funny it's just I figure you know me the same way I know you." I hear her take in a deep breath. So, it's true. She hops off the stool and begins to walk. Her jump was adorable. She's to small to reach the ground on a bar seat. I look up and have to rush to follow her. "Damn, for a short girl you move fast, Shrimp. Geihee." I'm never gonna stop calling her that now.

She turns and lightly hits my arms. "Shut up we're almost there." I sigh. Come on I just wanna talk to you. Finally, we come to a door. She opens it with a little shove of full body weight. "You know if you had asked I would've opened it. Seems to be heavy for you." I stop in my tracks and look around. This girl is really something. I kind of guessed that she really likes books only I didn't expect she'd bring me to a library. Especially one in a bar.


	4. Chapter 4

-Levy point of view-

What the hell am I doing? Why am I bringing him here? Yes, I feel comfortable here, but it makes me seem like a giant nerd. He doesn't want to hang out with a loser like me. Dang it. I can't help but be curious about this guy. He's like a long series of books that I'm dying to read. I want to read every word. Touch each page… No. Bad Levy. Stop it. You don't even know his name. But I want to.

I'll lead him to the back into the history of religion section. No one goes there so we won't be spotted. Who am I kidding no one goes in the library except me. We'll go there anyways just in case. With these people you can never tell. I turn the last corner and here we are. "I hope you don't mind being so deep into the library. Just want to make sure we have enough privacy. I figured this is a topic we don't really want others to know about.

"Why the hell is there a library in a club?!"

"That's all you have to say? No, 'why are you in my dreams?' or 'Hi, my name is blah blah' not even a 'You're cuter in real life'?" oh no, I said that last part out loud didn't I? I turn and look at him to see his hand over his mouth slightly shaking. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"Geihee." He shows me his stupid smile. Stupid, but attractive smile. Dang it Levy you're angry. "I'm sorry Shrimp I couldn't help it honestly. I'm not laughing at you in a bad way. It's just. That was adorable." He continues laughing. I'm adorable…. No I heard him wrong. There's no way he could think that of me. "Don't be poutting now. I didn't ask any questions because I figure you have some yourself. As for my name you can call me Badass." There's that smile again.

"I'm not calling you that."

"Why not?" Crap he looks so hurt. "I didn't mean anything rude of it I just want to know your real name. I'm sorry if I offended you! That wasn't my purpose. It's just I've had this dream for months now, so I suppose you have too and I'd really like answers." I bow in apology then look at him. "I'm really sorry."

"Geihee! I swear Shrimp. Keep acting like this you'll break my heart before you even know my name."

"What is your name?"

"Gajeel Redfox."

"I'm Levy. Well you kind of already figured that out with Laxus. Levy McGarden. I'm a librarian and school teacher."

"That's easy to tell."

"What do you mean? I don't carry books around telling people to hush. We are in a noisy club after all. Nothing peaceful about it."

"I don't mean it like that. I'm just saying you give off that librarian vibe. It's kinda sexy. Fits you well." Oh, My Mavis! Did he just say I was sexy! No. I miss heard. But then again, he's blushing. He's blushing! I made him blush. Oh no, now I'm blushing. "Some first date huh. We're either arguing or blushing." Date? I just said date. Oh, shot me now why should I live in this humiliation. Getting shut down this early on. That shouldn't even be legal.

"The second one will be better." Mavis of holiness. Second date! My ears have fallen off and flown to heaven. "Stop blushing so hard, it's embarrassing. Then again it looks cute on you." He walks back to the shelf in the wall looking at the books. Slowly he crouches and turns resting on them. Patting on the floor he motions me to sit next to him. I do as instructed. Not because I was told to. I just wanted to. Once I sat and got comfortable I noticed him blushing at how close our faces were.

"First date and you're trying to kiss me. I got to say I like how you take charge."

"I didn't mean it like that you perv."

"I'm the perv? Sorry little miss Levy but you just made a move on me. Now, notice I didn't say I had a problem with it. You can kiss me. Just ask me a few questions first. You should at least know more than a guys name before you kiss him." He smiles once more flashing all his teeth. They're white and large. Everything about him is large. Like I'm a doll to him. I like it in a weird non-creepy way. "Now what do you want to know?"

No. Don't take away my warmth. So soft and firm. Feels good. I feel something play with my hair and let out a small humph hoping it'll leave realizing I'm not dead. It doesn't so of course I swat at it. I hear a laugh front above and behind me. Did the bug in my hair just laugh at me? I feel something playing with it again so this time I smack it. "Damn it, you scared me shrimp." I open my eyes at the voice. Is it really him. I look up and there he is grinning like an idiot.

"Ahh!" I scream and push myself away grabbing the blanket. Blanket? It's his shirt. Wait so that means? He's shirtless. I feel myself blush and turn away. "Hey now, it wasn't like that. You passed out while we were talking, and you started to shiver. I would've woke you up but, for the love of Mavis you looked to damn adorable too." My cheeks sting more than ever. I check back at him and see he has a small reddish glow to his as well. "I didn't do anything I swear. Can I have my shirt back now?"

"Oh, right I'm so sorry," I turn back to see him stretching. His bare chest marked with scars. His abs calling me. Biceps bulging. I can't tell if he's flexing for me or if it's just the stretch. Oh, sweet Mavis forgive me for all my impure thoughts about this man. "Don't drool to much." I snap back into reality to see him looking at me. "If you see something you like I'll be glad to let you take it for a test ride." Wink. He just winked!

I never knew someone could be so damn sexy. I turn and wipe at my mouth just to make sure I wasn't drooling. I hear him laugh and stand up. "Never mind keep the shirt looks better on you anyways." I look at the plain black shirt that somehow got my heart racing. "I couldn't here take it." I extend my hand holding the shirt. He reaches out and grabs my hand. Thinking he was taking it I let go only to be pulled off the ground. "Come on it's three am. I'll get you home." With that he starts walking away as if he knows how to get out.

"You're going the wrong way."

"So, help me get out of here. The sooner were home the sooner we can have an actual date."

Date? Did I promise him a real date? As in a date date. Dressing nice, buying flowers thing? I run face first into something feeing its weight give out we both go down. I give out a little yelp as I feel something wrap around me softening the blow.

"Jeeze. Are you trying to stay in my arms all the time? Maybe I should just carry you." I look at Gajeel to see he was what I ran into. "If I had expected you to crash into me maybe I would've stayed up. You caught me by surprise. Only reason I fell."

"Sure, it was Metal head."

"O. Sassy aren't we. Maybe I'll cancelled our date then."

"You wouldn't"

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because if you did you wouldn't get to kiss me." Where was this confidence coming from?

"We'll then I'll just have to kiss you now." His arms tighten around my waist and a hand presses against the back of my head. I feel his lips brush against mine in a questioning manner. They're cold but in a comforting way. Placing my hand against his chest I push back so I can arrange myself. I swing one of my legs over him so I'm directly on top of him. Looking down at him I find him staring right at me.

"If you do I'll kiss you back." I lean down kissing his cheeks, his nose, his eye lids, everything but his lips.

"Don't tease me like that shrimp."

"Or what?"

"Or I might do something you like." Before he finished his sentence, he shifts us placing me on bottom. "You're pretty smart aren't yah Shrimp."

"People say I am. I like to think I just know a lot of conversation topics."

"Geihee. In that case kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?"

"Actually, some forms of dinosaurs still exist. For instance, sharks, turtles, crocodiles, even cockroaches."

"Damn it shorty I just want you to kiss me."

"Only if you kiss me first." I feel a sudden rush in my pulse. My heart rate has increase. At first, I was confused but then I realize he's kissing me. And I'm kissing him back. It feels so natural, like breathing is to all life forms. My eyes flutter close as he pushes against me more. I slip my tongue out between my lips as he opens his for air. Oh no. Maybe he didn't want that. I pull mine back as he smashes his lips against me once more penetrating my lips with his tongue. I feel myself moan at the movements. "Sweet Mavis please don't let this be a dream."

"If this is a dream put me in a coma for I don't ever wanna wake up."


	5. Chapter 5

Damn it. She's to adorable. I can't believe a little daisy wants to spend time with a Venus flytrap like me. Two days ago, we kissed. Two days ago, I walked her home. Two days ago, we kissed for the second time. Two days ago, I asked her out. Two days ago, she said yes. One hour ago, I picked her up. One second from now I'm gonna be sick.

This tiny little creature somehow convinced me to ride bumper cars with her. Motion sickness, jolting around, crashing into people for fun. I managed to hide in a corner behind a kid who got stuck. I couldn't help but laugh, then BAM! I feel like I was punched in the gut with a five-pound sack of bricks. Sweet Mavis from above don't let me barf in front of this girl. As if she heard me the bell for times up went off. Let me tell ya, I would've been the first one off and back of solid natural green land if it wasn't for two ass hats hitting on my Shrimp. No, damn it. She's not my Shrimp. She might as well be. But she's not.

"Come on let's ride the roller coaster. I doubt your big strong man can handle it."

"Let's go baby I can treat you like a queen. Give you feelings he can't" At that moment one of the dip wads grab her by the waist. I fucking lost it. If she hadn't been in the way I would've killed him. Even then I ripped her from his hands, set her behind me and kissed those guys faces with my fist. Hard. Because I don't like them. "Don't touch my girlfriend!" I kick them once, threw shorty over my shoulder and walk away.

A few feet away I set her down. "Sorry about that I just figured they were bothering you." Mavis, I'm so stupid. I can't even look at her, my gaze is stuck on my boots like they're the most entertaining thing in the universe. I hear her take a breath and wince.

"Psshh" She's laughing? "What's so funny ya midget?" I turn away from her so fast I nearly fault. Damn it, even her giggle has me captured. If she could see my face, she'd mistake it for a tomato. I'm pitiful. No damn it. You can still turn this around. Offer to go on any ride she wants. "Gajeel-san… That was great! I mean not the part where you hurt those guys even though it was kind of flattering. Just the shock on your face. And girlfriend? Since when did I agree to that Metalhead? Hmm?"

Metalhead? Praise Natus's fucking cat I have a name just for her to use. "Well?"

Oh shit, I actually have to answer her questions. "Uhhh, I only called you my girlfriend to keep those punks away don't read to much into it. Whatever, sorry for ruining the date I'll go on any stupid ride you want if it'll shut you up." FUCK! Get your head out of your ass and say she is your girlfriend. Demand it, you've never had trouble claiming thing's before so why now? Blue-haired cotton candy don't leave I'm sorry.

"Those punks were my friends Jet and Droy. We were in a study group during college. You expect me to forgive you for ruining their faces by getting you motion sick? What's with that anyway? If you get motion sickness how come you don't walk everywhere?"

"I have to be in control. That's why I like my bike. I can control everything, the speed, where it can take me, who rides it."

"Well in that case you have to take me for a ride on it." WHAT? "You can't control this. If you don't let me I'll leave. if you do you're following orders. Better choose before I get bored and pull out my book." This sneaky ass girl. I got played by someone who could still pass for a middle schooler. "Geihee. It's not that easy to get rid of me Shortcake. I'll take you for a ride. I'll go so fast you'll be squeezing me to stop and when I do, you'll feel the full effect that you'll beg to go again. It's a never-ending cycle. Begging me either way. Not that I mind you got such a pretty voice. Depending how that goes you'll be begging for something else at the end of tonight." Shit! Walking shit poles wearing hats. I stop in mid stride. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on her. I can't hear anything. Did she run when I was talking? I didn't mean to get like that. Fuck!

On the count of three I'll open my eyes. If she's there I'll apologize. If she ran, I'll text her an apology. One… Two… Three… I force them open to see her, leg swung over, hands gripping the handle bars, feet barely touching the ground. "Don't disappoint me." Holy shit she just got five times hotter. "If you do, I might have to leave you for a different bad boy."

I guess I didn't say or do anything for a while because she softens and blushed. "I'm sorry I thought you were hitting on me. It felt dangerous but comforting so I wanted to try. If I'm being honest now, I'll say that when you called me your girlfriend it felt like I really was. I want to be that is. These dreams got me close to you and now that you're real I don't want you to go. I'll step outside my comfort zone if you let me stay. Sorry again. I didn't mean to take things so far." She begins to step off my bike.

NO. Before she can walk away, I grab her spinning her to face me and kiss her hard. Then I pick her up, place her on the bike, take a picture, kiss her again and give her my helmet. "That was so hot. Not that you have to try. You little miss Levy McGarden bring out a special side of me I don't know how to control. So, let's figure it out together." She's blushing so hard. "Let's skip the long ride so you can figure out what to do with me. After all you just confessed to wanting me so you're mine now."

I caught her by surprise. I can already tell by the hitch in her breathing and growing blush. She looks towards the ground and smiles. I can't take my eyes off her. "Nothing to far, okay? Maybe some kissing but we still have a ton to understand about each other. I know that's what dating is but I'd like to know more before I do more. I've already been bold enough for this week let's go slow." I nod, and we ride back to her place. I have no plans of doing anything to her but going there with the knowledge that she's gonna let me inside thrills me. Damn it shrimp, what have you done to my tough persona.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Mavis, thank you for all you've done I ask that my room is clean and none of my friends are here. Thank you again.

I push open the door to my flat and quickly guide him to my room. We pass walls lined with pictures. Some of Lucy and Juvia. Some with Jet and Droy, a lot of me visiting places. All the surfaces are covered in books. They don't fit in my room, so I had to branch out. Not that anyone minds, I don't have guest a lot except for Lucy and Juvia but they practically live here so not a big deal.

I open the door and do another quick prayer. I push it open more to see it's clean. Or clean enough to look lived in but not dirty. I turn to face him and pull him back further. I sit on my bed not breaking my gaze with him. His Adam's apple moves slowly up and down. It's kind of sexy. "There's a chair over there if you don't want to sit on my bed." I point at my desk chair then pull up my legs and hold them. I blush and give off a small smile, "I've never had a guy in my room."

"I've never been in a girls room." Clearly, I surprised him with my look of disbelief since he chuckles and walks around my room. He's slowly admiring everything, taking it all in bit by bit. "Yeah, a lot of people have that reaction, but you know I've never really wanted to be with a girl. I hardly even you know... Some say it gives me sexual tension, but I've never felt the need. Then you started appearing in my dreams and it all changed." He stops suddenly. Back towards me he puts one of my pictures down carefully. I can tell he's blushing as hard as I am.

"That's hard to believe. That I can do such things to you. I didn't think I'd ever have that effect on anyone." He turns to me looking down, hands in his pockets, swaying on his feet. He begins to look at me with shy eyes. "Well I do. Yer, totally hot, especially on my bike. Gehiee." I stumble back on my bed a bit, face flushed, biting my bottom lip so hard I'm scared to draw blood. By the time this is over I won't have anything to blush over for the next year. My face will be permanently red. I look up at Gajieel to find him trying to casually hide his face in his elbow as he scratches the back of his head.

Where all the confidence I suddenly feels comes from not a single clue. I find myself gently pulling on Gajieel's shirt towards me. Soon my lips are brushing against his as my hands make their way up his chest. I hear him take a sharp break as I slide my lips along his neck. "You interest me Gajieel. In such a way I don't know if it's good or bad. If I wanna continue or stop. Beg or leave. You give me feelings I've read of in books. And not books for kids." This was all it took before he lifts his arms and tears off his jacket. Next is his shirt, then were laying on my bed him over me, his face between my neck and shoulder. Sweet Mavis, Thank you for the clean room, Thank you for all the books, but mostly Thank You for this devilish angle boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Damn everything. I don't want to do this to her. Not like this. I want it to be special, but I can't stop. I can't stop tempting my lips with her skin. I can't stop her hands from roaming all over my torso. I can't stop these unmentionable thoughts she makes run through my head. "Mavis help me." I sit up and turn away from her. She climbs on my back and nibbles at my left earlobe. Her hands and gliding across my chest, her heart pounding hard through her breast. Her breast are pushed right up against me. Is she wearing a shirt? Oh, Mavis I can't remember. Did I take it off? Did she take if off? Did she even have one on?

Get your head straight you little bitch. She was wearing a shirt earlier, is it still on maybe. All you got to do is stand up grab your things and leave. She'll never talk to you again but her first time won't be as horrible and as rushed as this. It won't be with a stranger. Or stranger that's connected to her through his dreams who she's only known for a small time. "Gajieel…"

I suck in my breath and stand. "I'm sorry but I don't want your first time to be with a shit head like me. You deserve way, way, way better. Like king of England better."

"You know the royal family doesn't really have any power? They're just figures of the people." Of course, she would know that. This blue haired power ball knows everything. "That's why I adore you." Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. And double shit. "I didn't mean the actual king. I meant some one better anyone but me. Not that I don't want to it's just I don't want to fuck anything up for you. I'm not Mr. Successful, or popular, or anything that means something. I don't want to take it from you. Maybe if I was like Elfman with more pride I could, but honestly, I don't see anything in myself. That's why I'm leaving, I'll leave you be now. Thanks for the dreams of you."

Did I really just say all that? Come on Gajieel. You're supposed to be a hard ass brute, not some pansy ass bitch. Although if she asked, I'd be her bitch. Not the point. Go home and write some godlike songs. Let her forget about you. Just don't sleep at night and you won't have any dreams shared with her. I'm half way out her bedroom door when a tiny claw grasp onto my shirt in my hand.

"You are shit. Leaving like that. Not asking what I want. Assuming everything. We may have connected dreams but, you still have to learn things about me. Like how if I wanted to sleep with someone else I would've. Or how I've read all the books in the public library even the kid ones. Or how I think you're an ass for exciting me then trying to leave before the good part gets in sight." She blushes hard at this last part. Letting go of me she wanders back to bed and clings on a pillow. "Don't tease me like that."

My heart. It hurts, almost burns. "Mavis, damn it Shrimp, you got my heart all messed up. Now you better fix it." I pounce on her. Once again, my shirts on the floor, hers is bunched around her neck. My hand get tangled in her hair as the other cups her lower back. Her tiny moans and cries of want keep the room alive. Shit, don't make me lose focus now.


	8. Chapter 8

If my heart was a balloon it would've popped by now. If he was weed, I'd never be sober. If he was the price for not reading books, people better start writing crappy books. I'd give it up, but it'd be hard as a dictionary.

I can feel it all again. When I first saw him, when I took him to the library, when he put me on his bike, when he made me cry. It was all forgettable compared to whatever this feeling is. It's hunger for heart break food, desire for the next book in the series, embarrassment of an utter virgin being venerable and loving it. I brought him here thinking of this, it started my heart stopped, then he tried to leave, and I thought I did something wrong. That he didn't want me. Then he explained and it made me crave him more. He doesn't have a way with words, or showing feelings, but damn he cares.

His fingers are gentile running up and down my spine. I pushed my shirt up to my neck getting tangled. I can feel every molecule in my body yearn for him. "The things I'm feeling, thinking, I can't express them. How is it possible you do these things to me?" He stops kissing my neck, removes his hand from my tangled hair, slightly pulling it but in a nice way. Lifting his hand off my lower back.

"How is it that you do the exact things to me? I don't have the ability to express them like you do, but to hell if I won't try. My whole life I've been nothing but shit, you make me feel like I'm something Levy..." He leans back, holding my face in a single hand staring me in my eyes. "I wanna give you everything. You said I wasn't moving too fast, so I'll try and believe you. I'm just unable to fully express everything." I giggle once then suddenly can't stop. "I'm a sucker for you Gajieel." I take his chin and lead it towards me kissing his lips.

Slowly he takes my shirt all the way off, leaning me down so I'm flat on the bed. My heartbeat is suddenly the beat for a heavy metal band he probably listens to. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him, fingers stroking his back. Our lips move together slightly open never far apart. We stay that way a while his hands hold on to my sides. I pull his body closer so now he's almost laying on me. He kisses behind my ears, to my lips, then down a line till my abdomen. He stops, hesitant on my reaction, so I unbutton my pants exposing my white panties with watermelon slices. He sees and chuckles, breathing on my skin. I fight not to buck my hips into him right then. "Gajieel." He smirks more and starts kissing further down. As his lips move his hands remove my pants completely. Even tickles the soles of my feet as he takes them off. I laugh lightly and play with his hair more.

Laying there with this tension in me, it's so hard to hold still but yet I want him to do as he pleases. I can't help but watch. I know I'm moaning, I'm trying to stifle them, but I gasp as a shiver runs up my body. He kisses down over my panties stopping at my clitoris. He kisses repeatedly each one longer than the last. "Gajieel please, don't tease me like this." He opens his mouth and slips out his tongue placing it gently. He acts with such care and precision but also hesitance I can barely keep contained. He sucks with the tip of his tongue so it's light. Unwillingly I arch my back into him. I feel him smile as my hands tighten. Mavis if this is just the beginning, I don't think I'll survive till the end.


	9. Chapter 9

She is the reason I can't wait to sleep at night. Now I have her in front of me. Shirt off, pants gone, bra straps sliding down, me at my maximum level of restraint. Mavis all mighty let me pleasure her before I break. Her hands play with my hair I can't help but groan. This girl will either break me or make me. I'm right on top of her. Suddenly my lips move on my own. I find myself wrapping them around her clitoris. She gives on the slightest moan whispering my name. "Gajieel, be careful. I might not be able to handle it much more!" I smirk. While she was distracted I had slipped her panties down a bit. Just enough to share what I wanted.

She's smooth. No hair, not even stubble. It was as if she waxed, just for me. I can't help myself. I press deeper, flicking gently with my tongue. Her hands on my head suddenly pull my hair violently. If I lose a clump because of her…. It'll be worth it. At least I take this as a sign I'm doing it right. My shirt's already gone, I sit up legs on either side of her legs. She runs her had along my chest, I catch her biting her lip. Under me I feel her body wiggle. "Gehiee"

"Don't laugh at me. You made me this way." I lean close to her placing a hand on either side of her head. "I know." I feel her shiver and try so hard not focus on it. I can't let myself get hard yet. I haven't finished pleasing her so I can't please myself. Or let her see my excitement. She moves her hands from my chest down to my pants. Oh no… She finds my eyes and holds the gaze. With out looking her hands fumble with my belt. After she struggles but manages to undo it I take over for her. I sit back up on my heels and slowly pull it out of the loops. Her gaze shifts down as she watches my hands move. I never thought taking off my pants could be like this.

My bulge is showing hard core now. I slide off her and remove them completely. Jaw clenched I try not to show my embarrassment. I crawl back on top of her our bodies rubbing against each other. I nuzzle into her neck gently kissing her. She takes a hand and brings my face to hers. She takes control and leads the kiss. If I were iron, I'd melt.

She suddenly takes over completely, flipping us over she's now on top. Stradling me with her legs she brushes the tips of her fingers along my skin. Starting with my hair her hands follow it to behind my ear, then my cheek, neck, chest, toned muscles, she stops right in front of my pulsating member. Her hands slide back up to my shoulders. She leans down and kisses me hard again. As she pulls back, she shifts her hips into me. I let a moan escape. My hands hold on to her hips allowing me to help guide her.

She grins after hearing my pathetic moan. She continues to go harder and faster rubbing just right against me. I take my hands and slide along up her sides. I unclasp her bra and slide it forward. Straps slipping down exposing everything. She lifts it off her body throwing it to the side. They seem smaller than they are. Round and perky. Exactly what I like. Let's be honest big boobs are good to, but small boobs are under appreciated. The bigger they are the sooner they sag. I can't help myself and push against her back leaning my head forward I kiss right in between them. She moans and good thing it's loud, so it hides mine. I feel myself precum a little. I move my lips back and forth between the two kissing, licking, sucking all over. I pull back and see faint hickies. I chuckle to myself as she squirms against me.

Dear Mavis, I need your help to make this right for her. I can't let myself screw this up. She's so damn pure, but don't I want to ravage her. Make this good please.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Mavis, I don't know how many times I have prayed to you today but please, please, please help me on this last prayer. Let me satisfy him just as much as he satisfies me.

I turn my focus back on to him. The way his black hair cascades over his muscles, how as he moves they flex. I've never experienced anything close to this. The heat of his breath against my skin, the touch of his tongue. It's all so ravishing. His bulge exposed, the feeling of grinding against it. His hands gliding against my skin sending shivers up my spin. My whole body tingles, vibrating against Gajieel. I find myself backing up, kissing towards his dick. Once I reach it I look at him to find his eyes shut, and holding his breath. I giggle, licking my lips, gathering up moisture to glide across his skin better. Licking up and down, I take as much as I can into my mouth. The taste, texture, size, is all so awkward. So I wrap my tongue around his dick and suck. Once I got a strong pull I began moving my head up and down.

Holy shit, its getting bigger. How can it do that? I take as much as I can causing myself to gag a bit. At least he seems to be enjoying it. I increase my speed, keep the same pull, and try to take more. What feels to be several minutes pass till he once again takes control. Pulling out of my mouth he practically lifts me up to be next to him. "Any more and I would've given in" His silk black hair rest against his cherry red face, clashing and causing me to want to bite into him. Gajieel swings his body over mine, towering me. His eyes connect with mine, I feel this almost magical connection. Lifting my face I gently place a kiss upon his nose.

Do not do anything embarrassing I tell my body. Looking down at our touching hips I widen my legs, wrapping them around his hips. He feels as wide as his motorcycle. He backs away from my face getting into position. Pulling out a condom from the drawers next to my bed he gives me a surprised look.

"Hey, I've read enough stories to know what happened if you don't have one." I tear it open handing its continents to him. I toss the wrapper in the trash giving him time to fumble with it till its on. He looks down at me, wide hands gripping my back, dark eyes smiling at me. My arms wrapped around his neck, this is the moment. The one I wanted since I first had that dream of him.

Suddenly the world stops spinning. I can feel him, it doesn't hurt but he's not in properly. I can handle him. It's his first time. He knows its mine. I'm gonna bleed and it's gonna be okay. Kissing my cheeks, chest, neck and everywhere he can reach Gajieel slowly guides himself into me. The pain is nothing I've felt before, a black hole ripping me apart. Yet I don't want it to stop. But it does. He says nothing, neither do I. The only sound is our heavy breaths and the thumping of our heart beats.

I relax my legs, kissing under his ear he starts going again. Pulling back slowly, then forth. Back, and forth, back and forth, back. "Does it make me less of a man considering I'm almost ready to cum? The way you sound, look, smell, feel…" I thrust into him at the last word. "Do it. If not then I'll just see myself as not good enough." Hearing these words escape my mouth Gajieel becomes all over me. Kissing deeply, moving faster, hands roaming over my body I'm giving to him.

Soon were going so fast I feel as if I'm being sawed in two. The pain, it's such pleasure. How have I gone so long without this. Looking at him again I feel him cum. I myself have not but I hear that's normal for the first time. "I apologize for not getting you to your climax" he begins to remove himself and trash the bloody condom. "You say that but I was almost there. Any more and it'd be a bigger mess to clean up." I run to the bathroom to take care of myself.

Just moments before I could barley believe I found the man of my literal dreams, and now I've just slept with him. As I walk back into my room I see him laying still in my bed. Crawling up next to him I kiss him gently. He looks at me and brushes my hair away from my forehead. "What do you say to doing that again?" All I can do now is look at him and smile.


End file.
